


like a drum, baby

by snsk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, TFLN - Freeform, bg mclahey, boys with feeeeeeeelings, not-quite-yet established relationship, therapist!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snsk/pseuds/snsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(901): he's like watermelon oreos; I know they're gross and weird and I shouldn't like them, but I can't stop eating them because they're there.</p><p>// "I listened!" Scott said. "And I don't understand the issue! You want sex, you're having sex! I see no problem!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a drum, baby

"So you think Derek's gross and weird?" asked Scott, in a I-totally-agree kind of way. 

His frown deepened. "Like, a sexually perverted kind of gross and weird? Should I, like, be worried that he's making you do sexually gross and weird things against your will?"

"No!" Stiles said. "No, okay, Derek's not gross and weird. What I was saying was that watermelon oreos are gross and weird. The sex stuff isn't gross and weird, at least I don't think it's gross to have differently interesting kinks from-"

"LALALALALA," Scott yelled. Isaac, sleeping with his head on Scott's shoulder, mumbled something that sounded incoherently like "fajitas for breakfastas."

Stiles waited patiently until Scott had finished trying to stuff his fists into his ears.

"So if you don't think Derek is gross and weird, that was a terrible analogy," Scott said reproachfully.

"Hey, you learned a new word," said Stiles, not meanly, because as much as he snarked about everything in his life ever, he actually was proud of Scott and his endeavors this year.

"That was mean," Scott said sadly. Isaac lifted his head to give Stiles a murderous death glare of doom for being mean to his angel prince, or something. He then went back to sleep.

"No, it wasn't," said Stiles. 

"It wasn't, then," Scott acquiesced agreeably. "Then yeah, I did, bro, 2nd of July's word, thanks."

Stiles lifted his head and then thumped it back onto his floor. 

"What I'm trying to say," he said, trying to get this conversation back on-topic, "is that I can't stop. He's always there! And when he's there, with his attractive stubble and smoldering glare, have I mentioned the muscles, holy mother of god, the shiny muscles of muscly, it's like hoooo, boy, how can I not, you know, how can I not, only brain damaged people would not. It might be an addiction," he concluded seriously. "I might be addicted to sex with Derek Hale."

Stiles could see that Scott was torn between Ewww, Why, God, and Wanting To Be A Supportive Best Bro. 

He looked kind of severely constipated.

"Is that a problem?" he asked carefully. "Do you like, want to have less sex?"

"No, I don't want to have less sex!" said Stiles despairingly. "Didn't you listen at all?"

"I listened!" Scott said, still tightly clenching his hands into fists just in case. "And I don't understand the issue! You want sex, you're having sex! I see no problem!"

"What if he doesn't want it?" Stiles said. "Like, he's there, and I jump on him, and he, he lets me, and he does stuff to me - really, really good stuff - okay, look, Scott, I listened to all this when you were with Allison!"

"Allison's not gross and weird," Scott said in a reasonable tone of voice, fingers maniacally hovering two inches from his ears.

"Derek's not gross and weird, Jesus," Stiles sighed. "Can you just forget I said that? It was a terrible analogy. He's the opposite of gross and weird. He's beautiful. He's a greek god."

He turned 180 degrees so that his face was squashed into the carpet and his words came out muffled. It was easier to talk like this.

"And he does this thing with his mouth and hips at the same time that kind of makes me lose my freaking mind. And he saves our asses even when we're really mean to him. Especially you. And last Thursday he brought me mac 'n' cheese - which he made, whaaat - cause he knew I wasn't planning on eating that night. It was delicious, bro. And the problem, Scott, is that he's probably just doing this to be nice, 'cause I'm, like, sometimes an asset, or I'm sort of pack, and he needs me to be getting some, some really really awesome some, so I'm not a nervous wreck all the time and a liability or a danger to pack, and-"

"Haven't you guys talked about this?" Scott interrupted. "Like, about what this is? At all?"

Stiles considered this.

"No," he said. "I told you. From the first time, he was there, and he let me so I ate him. Them. The watermelon oreos. Can't stop. And we never talk about it."

"But you do like him," Scott said, kind of hiding a smile in Isaac's hair. "So you need to talk about it."

"No, we don't," Stiles informed him, eyes closed against the comforting wool of his carpet.

"Hi, Derek," Scott said.

"For fuck's sake, Scott, now that is mean," said Stiles. "Shut up."

"Hi, Scott," said Derek.

Stiles turned his head mournfully to the direction of the window, where of course Derek was, framed against the inky night sky. "Of course."

"So we'll just," Scott said, "got a thing. C'mon, 'zak."

Isaac shook his head stubbornly and sleepily against Scott's jacket. 

"Babe, Stiles and Derek are going to talk about sex now," Scott whispered. Stiles didn't see why he felt the need to whisper, the Sheriff from the station could probably hear him.

Isaac opened his eyes, looking alarmed. "Bye bye," he said, and let Scott pull him to his feet.

They left. Through the door, like civilized people did.

Derek looked at Stiles. 

Stiles looked up at Derek and tried to exchange places with the sheep who'd given their coats for this carpet. 

Derek walked over to Stiles' bed and settled his glorious self upon it, leather jacket and all. At least he took off his shoes.

"C'mere," he said.

Stiles did, and Derek tucked him into his side, with Stiles' face pressed against Derek's chest and Derek's arm holding him close. 

They'd only done this after sex, previously, and said stuff in the midst of the post-haze that they'd never say anywhere else. This was different. There probably wasn't even going to be any sex after, now that Derek had listened to Stiles' feelings vomit.

"So," Derek said, "watermelon oreos, huh."

"I thought we'd cured you of creepy stalkerish eavesdropping."

"Stiles, look at me," Derek said.

"No," Stiles maintained.

"Stiles."

Stiles looked at him, and got distracted by his jawline for a few seconds.

"I'm not just doing this to be nice," Derek said. "I'm not just doing this because you're pack. I'm not just doing this because the sex is great."

Stiles preened a bit at this, until it all started to sink in.

"Wait," he said, "so you like me?"

Derek looked a bit embarrassed. It was a good look on him. Stiles filed that under Other Kinks To Explore, since apparently there would be continued exploring? Maybe.

"I do like you," Derek said, flushing, but meeting Stiles' eyes. "Okay? A lot, perhaps."

"Huh," Stiles said. He thought about this for a bit, and also about the fact that they were basically snuggling, without any sex beforehand and no particularly insistent hard-ons yet.

He clambered up and straddled Derek's hips. 

"I like you too," Stiles said. "Watermelon oreos kind of like you, because they are weird sometimes, like when you stand outside my house on guard for no discernible reason, or when you like me, also for no discernible reason, but I can't stop, and I kind of really really like eating them, because they're them, and even if they weren't there I'd make more. Do you see."

"Not really," said Derek, laughing.

"Doesn't matter," said Stiles, "we cuddled!" he concluded victoriously.

"We don't cuddle," Derek said, sounding scandalized. "What a word."

"Don't front, Hale," Stiles said, and leaned down to kiss Derek a lot, like, everywhere.

\fin/ 

**Author's Note:**

> yayyyy writing this made me happy xx comments do too okay i love them all


End file.
